Madre
by Dilzy-AM
Summary: Es un Dia de campo en Familia y Naruto reflexiona sobre su vida. ¿A que conclusión llegara? Si ya tiene todo o que siempre soñó y además es el día de las madres. One Shot. Naruhina Dedicado a todas las madres que sin importar la fecha todos las queremos ;3


Hola a todos :DD vengo aquí a traerles otro one-shot que debería de haber colgado el día de las madres pero…bueno ya lo colgué xD espero lo disfruten

Feliz día mamá

"Desde hace, casi, toda mi vida pensé que yo era el menos indicado para hablar sobre mi madre. De pequeño lo único que sabía de mi madre era, nada. Pero esa vez que apareció ante mí en el viaje que hice con Bee…fui tan afortunado al conocerla al fin. Me sentí tan feliz…pero tenía un dolor tan grande en mi pecho…ese dolor nunca se me quitó desde entonces. Cuando me sentía solo de pequeño siempre quise ser abrazado por mi madre, que me regañe, que sonría conmigo…y lo conseguí todo durante ese instante…me sentí tan dichoso…pero me dolía tanto…ese tipo de dolor no se los desearía a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo.

El dolor de tener a tu madre lejos…en un lugar en donde solo tu alama podría entrar…De no poder estará a su lado…

Ahora.

Sé que ella me dijo que me consiguiera a una mujer como ella pero…A veces los hijos no les hacen caso a sus padres del todo…Sé que ella igual está feliz.

Porque la madre de mis hijos me ama así como tú me amas, mamá.

Hinata es perfecta y siempre la protegeré y amaré. ¿Sabes por qué?

Porque, además de que la amo tanto como te amo mamá, Boruto y Himawari la necesitan tanto como yo…

Estoy agradecido de que me hayas salvado la vida cuando apenas y me habían cortado el cordón umbilical. Y estoy agradecido de todo el amor que tú y papá me dieron en ese entonces, antes de que murieran, porque gracias a ese amor es ahora que no me fui hacia el mal y ahora soy Hokage.

Oh.

Hinata les manda saludos y un agradecimiento por el hijo que tienen *Jejeje* y Boruto y Himawari les mandan un gran abrazo y muchos besos.

Gracias mamá." pensó sonriente

El rubio se levantó del césped en el que meditaba. Un árbol estaba detrás de él y cuando se levantó, y tras darse una limpiada a sus pantalones dándose pequeñas palmadas en sus muslos y cadera, se apoyó en el tronco de este y miró al cielo.

"¡Papá!" gritó un niño con una canasta entre manos. Naruto sonrió.

"¡Trajimos jamón ahumado y ramen!" gritó la más pequeña quien traía un par de girasoles en una de sus manos y en la otra una bolsita con cuatro vasitos.

"Hey. Yo iba a decir eso" se quejó su hermano mayor quien comenzó a perseguirla. La pequeña peli-azul gritaba mientras corría hacia su papá. Ella se abalanzó y su padre, el Uzumaki, la cargó alegre. Su esposa se aproximó con una botella de té frío.

"¡Papá bájala!" Gritó Boruto mientras que dejaba la canasta en el suelo. La Hyuga sonrió.

"Boruto. No seas tan molesto con tu hermana. Y Himawari, no trates de robarle las palabras a tu hermano" Decía Hinata en modo de regaño gentil. Boruto bufó cruzando los brazos y su hermana se aferró a su papá. Naruto se rio a carcajadas.

"Ne. Hinata. No seas tan dura con los chicos. Dattebayo." Decía el Uzumaki sonriente. La Hyuga se sonrojo.

"Mamá. Estas roja. Te dije que no lavaras tantos platos esta mañana. Ves lo que pasa. No quiero que vuelva a pasar. Te vas a resfriar." Decía Boruto completamente serio. Sus padres y hermana se quedaron anonadados. Entonces sus padres estallaron en carcajadas. "Hey. No dije nada gracioso. De verdad me preocupa mamá. Papá, deberías de ayudarla en las tareas del hogar también." Decía con los brazos cruzados.

"Ahora estas regañando a papá. ¡Nadie le regaña a papá!" Gritó entre molesta y alegre, Himawari, quien estaba siendo cargada por su padre y esta se sujetaba con fuerza en su cuello.

"¡Después no hagas escandalo cuando te rompa esos girasoles!" gritó el pequeño Hyuga señalando a su hermana como quien le acusa. La pequeña se puso llorosa.

"¡Boruto!" le llamó la atención Hinata.

"Pero mamá" se quejó su hijo haciendo puchero. Naruto bajó a Himawari.

"Ya. Ya." Dijo dando palmadas. "Acomodemos todo que tengo hambre y dejémonos de discusiones que hoy es el día de las mamás así que no le hagan renegar a su madre o sentirán mi furia." Decía Naruto entre sonrisas. Caminó rodeándoles a todos hasta parar detrás de su esposa. Sonrió "Me da no sé qué el verte renegar así que si no te calmas tú, tendré que calmarte a mi manera" le besó el cuello "Y sabes tú de qué manera" La Hyuga se sonrojó casi de sobremanera y corrió donde sus hijos como quien acomoda todo para almorzar al aire libre.

Todos comían entre risas y renegadas. Pero todos eran felices.

Y ahora Naruto tenía una familia.

Y tenía a la madre de sus hijos…una madre ejemplar, hermosa…y sabía que nunca dejaría de amarla…

Así como nunca se olvidaría de las palabras de su madre…

*Oh. Y dale gracias a Hinata que ya no como ramen muy seguido*

 **Fin**


End file.
